Alluring
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: Four Uchiha's share their thoughts on how Haruno Sakura has lured them in like a moth to a flame. MadaraSaku, ShiSaku, ItaSaku, SasuSaku. Series of drabble-ish one-shots
1. Uchiha Madara: Angel and Demon

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

Alluring

Uchiha Madara: Angel and Demon

He could barely remember when he first witnessed her blinding beauty and awe-struck innocence but out of everything that he does remember is that as soon as he layed eyes on he was instantly _captivated _by her stunning emerald eyes, perfect smile and lovely pink hair. If he recalled correctly he had seen her in the heat of battle she was rushing across the battle field saving her comrades lives, the way she looked at her patients had also lured him like a moth to a flame.

She was kind and gentle, she helped her comrades who were injured and even thought it was an unsuitable time to she smiled as they got back up again and engaged themselves in battle once again. This was like an unbreakable cycle but he could tell from her patients eyes that they were grateful for her help. He also observed that the many who protected her the most was one of his own decendents, Uchiha Sasuke.

And this sent his train of thought if Sasuke was just as drawn to Haruno Sakura as much as he was. His selfish side wished so, he wanted to be apart of a group; small or not; and wouldn't be outcasted by the strange enhancing girl. But another half much more selfish then the one before is that he would by himself in the world that he could only be hypnotized by this girl, so that he didn't need to share him with anyone lesser then himself.

Deep down he knew that he could not have her even though he wanted her to be by his side for eternity but towards his eternal life-span her own is the exact mimick of the flower she is named after. A short life-span and along with this problem there is also another.

She belongs to a village with the flame of hope and love and he belongs to the underworld of hate and grief. She was an angel and he was the demon who had fallen in love with her.

* * *

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


	2. Uchiha Shisui: Butterfly

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

Alluring

Uchiha Shisui: Butterfly

In all honestly he knew that he was attracted to her in everyway possible and a few that weren't. Shisui knew that it was wrong to be attracted to a _girl _she was only sixteen while his youth was over and he was pushing twenty-five. To him it was sick and the forbidden-ness of the situation wasn't helping him either. She was young and beautiful and he couldn't deny it but in his world she was the gorgeous butterfly.

The butterfly that had no hope in his dangerous world, she may act strong and stubborn but compared to the big wide open world of a Shinobi's life she was fragile and vulnerable. That butterfly wouldn't last very long in the real world, it would probably best for her to live in her complete and harmless world, she would at least be safe from the vile killers that would easily crush her.

So instead of infiltrating her lovely world he would stay behind in the sidelines being the few too truly protect her from horrible things. With the help of those around her it was their sole mission to make sure that she never was exposed to some of the worlds tragedies. Refusing for her to be touched by anything horrible. So he would continue to be her silent guardian keeping her out of everything that should stay well back.

Uchiha Shisui would be the Butterfly's hero and savior...

* * *

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


	3. Uchiha Itachi: Tainted Flower

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

Alluring

Uchiha Itachi: Tainted Flower

Everytime he saw her he would be instantly amazed by her blinding beauty. Out of the billions of times he had seen her face, figure, body etc. he couldn't help but be transfixed by her, as though his memories were holding back and couldn't process it properly. She was like a flower too delicate to even be real, the irony of how hypnotic she could be was thrilling and depressing rolled into one big package.

He had watched her over the years bloom into the perfect flower into the perfect _woman. _It was truly unfair for her to be alive with such facinating beauty and be so unaware of the world's cruel hands and vicious heart. But even though he denied the truth he knew all he thoughts were in vain in thinking that she was innocent and pure no one could be especially when you are a Medical-Ninja, a Shinobi see's enough blood-shed but a Medical-Ninja would see much more then even ten shinobi would ever witness.

She was tainted by blood, she was a bloodstained cherry blossom that could never be purified ever again, once innocence was gone it would be gone for good. Behind those sweet smiles was a frown of a broken woman, many of the fallen shinobi she had to send to an autotopsy were people she knew and treasured. Her friends and family were her entire world and if one or more dies then that world comes crashing down so most definately she has seen the sadness of the world.

A tainted flower gives Uchiha Itachi the excuse to be by her side...even though he knew it was sick and wrong to like it...

* * *

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


	4. Uchiha Sasuke: Comrade and Light

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

Alluring

Uchiha Sasuke: Comrade and Light

_Comrades_

He knew what the word meant to him without knowing the proper meaning of the word, he always assumed that his thoughts of comrades were true and that is all that he could see Haruno Sakura as, sure he was entranced by her in more ways then one but many of them rotated around determination and such sorts. But he was sad even though he was sure not to admit it to himself that he missed having her fawn over him constantly, one of the few that showed that he truly cared and adored the pinkette.

Too many times he had lost people dear to him yet he still trust those around him, even though it took alot of patience and persistance to avoid every obstacle that he may have set up to prove your journey to friendship difficult. She had gone through the obstacles as though it were childs play. But he gave her credit and for her reward he will forever keep her close and without hesitation he would use his own life to protect her.

They have been through much for it to be thrown away like unworthy trash. Comrade's stand by each other till the end that is what it means to Sasuke, that's what Sakura means to him she was the light that guided him through his dark path, along the years it may have dimmed through the mistrust of his departure but it was still their giving him the illumination of a light so he could watch where he stepped and not work in a blank world.

She was more than an object to be used to help him through the good or bad, she was his comrade that he would swear to protect until the ends of the world...

* * *

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


	5. Haruno Sakura: Aware

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

Alluring

Haruno Sakura: Aware-Epilogue

I've known all this time that four Uchiha's have been watching and protecting me from anything that could attempt to harm me of course I appreciated it and that I would thank them time and time again for their help but what they needed to understand is...that I am capable of helping myself I am no longer weak I am no longer vulnerable, fragile, delicate or am I struggling. I can keep up even though I may be behind my three team mates but this is because they were born to be bold and strong.

I had to work hard for my progress giving me enough potiental to handle bloodshed and war spread. I knew that it was twisted and all but these four Uchiha's acted as though I was the most precious thing in the world, I was beyond flattered of this because all four men had an uncanny reputation of never showing any worry for anyone.

I wondered to myself unconsciously if they knew that I knew about their little secrets they tried very hard to keep from me. I was aware of there every move.

_I was aware that Madara-Sama would hide in the shadows time and time again protecting me from evil minded men..._

_I was aware that Shisui-Chan openly saved me from the world's cruel hands_

_I was aware that Itachi-San kept me safe and thought of me as a flower that he had to struggle to keep alive_

_Lastly I was aware that Sasuke-Kun missed my constant fawning over him and that he would die in a blink of an eye to keep me on the Earth breathing_

Yes I was aware of all this and deep down they knew it too...

* * *

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


End file.
